Jean Carry
Jean Carry is a fictional character from the Japanese science fiction manga series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray. Pre-Bloody Valentine War When Jean was born as a first-generation Coordinator in the early 40s of the Cosmic Era, the acceptance of Coordinators was going very slowly, but his parents were killed in a Blue Cosmos terrorist attack when he was 15 In Gundam SEED Astray R, his parents were killed by the Type S2 influenza as one of the virus' victims. Soon afterwards, George Glenn was assassinated, and the Type S2 influenza epidemic occurred, which served to strengthen anti-Coordinator sentiment. Jean used what little money he had and boarded a shuttle headed for PLANT, where he blossomed as a professor of engineering. Bloody Valentine War When the Bloody Valentine War started, Jean was drafted into ZAFT and piloted a ZGMF-1017 GINN in a white paint scheme. However he joined the Earth Alliance as he opposed his ZAFT conscription, fighting against his own people by disabling their suits as much as possible. During this time, he earned the nickname "Glittering Star J" because his white GINN glittered in the sun and his opponents were terrified at the appearance. When the Earth Alliance built the G-Unit prototypes and later built prototype MP (mass production) units, Jean retired his old GINN for a white GAT-01D Long Dagger and fought against Yzak Joule and his GAT-X102 Duel "Assault Shroud" at the Battle of Porta Panama. Jean was nearly killed when his Long Dagger was disabled by the Gungnir, but Yzak refused to fight him because he was defenseless. After the Battle of Porta Panama, Jean went AWOL from Captain Cornell, his commanding officer, and went on the run with his Long Dagger until the Junk Guild took him on; Jean stayed on-board the ReHOME until they joined the Three Ships Alliance, when he transferred over to the Kusanagi. There, he took one of the MBF-M1 Astrays and painted it in a white color scheme. He piloted the suit at the Second Battle of Jachin Due, where he performed admirably, protecting both the Kusanagi and the Eternal with Barry Ho's own M1A Astray covering him. He is the only one in the Bloody Valentine War who pilots mobile suits from all three major powers. Post-Bloody Valentine War After the Bloody Valentine War, he remained a part of the newly created Terminal, and still piloted his M1 Astray. In C.E. 73, he piloted his M1 Astray (albeit equipped with a heavily modified Verne flight unit) against the ZGMF-YX21R Proto Saviour, which he defeated. He later helps Morgan, Edward, and Riika Sheder. However, he didn't help them "join" Terminal as many fans think. Kira Yamato similarities Similarities between Jean Carry and Kira Yamato occur in the Gundam SEED universe: both of them are the only Coordinators (or characters) who pilot mobile suits and wear pilot uniforms from OMNI, ZAFT and the Orb Union. Like Kira, Carry fought against his fellow Coordinators by joining the Earth Alliance. Both of them later take to disabling suits rather than destroying them. References External links * Unofficial Profile Category:Cosmic Era characters Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional refugees Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional captains Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional lieutenants Category:Fictional engineers Category:Fictional commanders Category:2004 introductions